What if? for Sam and Daniel
by Krismarief
Summary: What if when Jack left Sam and Daniel got together?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Stargate SG-1. I wish I could own either Jack or Daniel, but don't so there you go. 

This is a Daniel and Sam story. I know that I may get flamed, but this is a What if? What if the time Jack faked his getting fired from the SGC and said he was going to live with Laira in order to trap the rogue NID, and what would happen if Daniel and Sam took comfort in each other. I deliberately left Shaur'e out of the equation. This contains some Sex, if you are too young, don't read it.

            "I've resigned. I am going to live with Laira, and it is not up for discussion." And with that Jack brushed past Sam, leaving her in shock. That had been in yesterday, and she was still in shock.

            Jack had walked into the cafeteria to say good bye and had walked out, not meeting Sam's eyes. Sam sat back in her chair, as if she had been struck. She simply couldn't process that Jack was leaving. Not just SGC, but her. She knew that Daniel and Teal'c were watching her with concern, but she shook her head, stood up and escaped to her office. 

            She carefully closed the door, leaning against it, sliding down its surface to the floor and cried her eyes out. 

            Jack had left, but Sam hadn't come in to work. Daniel poked his head into General Hammonds office, "Sir, can I go see if Major Carter is ok?" The general rubbed his eyes, "Permission granted. SG-1 has this week for stand down, until I find someone new to lead SG-1." Then went back to his paperwork, feeling guilty as sin, knowing the real reason behind Jack's departure.

            Sam was sitting on her couch, the t.v. was on but she was just gazing blankly at it. A knock on her door caused her to look up. "Go away Daniel." She said, aware she sounded childish. "Sam, please, let me in." Daniel asked quietly. Sam ignored the door, wishing he would just go away. Suddenly that back door opened, "Sam, I am coming in." Daniel said, coming in the kitchen, taking off his jacket and laying it the island. He walked over and sat beside her on the couch. 

            "We're going to survive this Sam." Daniel said, leaning forward for the remote and turning off the t.v.

            "I know. It just hurts." Sam said softly. He scooted over, wrapped his arms around her and held her, and her arms came around him and they just held on to each other. 

            The next morning Sam groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes. A moan beside her had her jumping. Turning she saw a fully clothed Daniel lying beside her sound asleep. She looked down at herself and realized she still had her ratty jeans and t-shirt on too. She also realized that she felt enormously better, thanks to Daniel. Smiling as he curled up towards her, she bent over to kiss him but he woke up. They were nose to nose when Sam felt something in her shift, and saw an answering awareness in his eyes. She quickly kissed his nose, making his eyes cross comically and the moment passed. "I'm going to take a shower, then I 'll make you some breakfast?" 

            Daniel sat up, his heart pounding a little. "Umm, let me go home and change and I'll take you to the pancake place." He patted the night-stand for his glasses until he found them, causing Sam to snicker. He scowled back at her. "OK, I'll pick you up, say about 9?" she said. He nodded and walked out of the house to his car. 

            Daniel stood at his car, rubbing his chest thoughtfully. He had seen something in Sam's eyes, and it had made his heart race in reaction. He shook his head and got in the car, "Nah, that was just my over active imagination." He muttered and went home to change.

            For the next couple of days they fell into a comfortable routine, breakfast together, going to the park or the gym or Garden of the Gods for a drive. On the 3rd day something happened to change it all.

            Daniel had arrived at about 6 am, dressed in cutoff shorts and a t-shirt. He wanted to fix a couple of steps on her back deck before she woke up. He cursed lightly when he realized he had forgotten a hammer. Using his key he let himself in her back door, rummaging through drawers in her kitchen in the vain hope for a hammer. 

            "Damn, what kind of perverted person doesn't have a junk drawer with a hammer in it." he muttered. Turning, he stopped in shock. Sam had walked out, totally nude, rubbing her hair with a towel. Daniel felt like his heart and breath had absolutely stopped. She saw him and froze. All that he saw was the water beaded on her lean form. She had perfect breasts, and was a natural blond. 

            "Daniel!" she shrieked, starting to cover herself. "Don't." Daniel said, his eyes gone dark with desire. Eyes wide, watching him walk toward her, she started to tremble. "Daniel." She whispered. 

            He took the top of the towel and gently pulled it out of her hands. He used part of it to gently wipe some of the beaded water on her breast, and then lower to her thighs. Her eyes closed, and she swayed lightly in reaction. 

            Daniel thought that she was more beautiful than any statue he had ever discovered. As he watched her eyes flutter close, he could see the desire in them. Dropping the towel on the kitchen floor, he swung her up on his arms, and carried her to her bedroom.

            He lay her down on her bed, then stripped off his clothes. Sam's eyes went wide at his erection, "My my, happy to see me?" she smiled. "You have no idea." He groaned, leaning in to kiss her passionately. She responded fully, opening her mouth to feel his tongue in her mouth. She gently bit his bottom lip, and caressed his back, pushing her hips against his hardness. He moved to kiss the side of her face, moving down to kiss her neck, licking off the water left from her shower. 

            Sam moaned in passion, "Daniel, please." He laughed huskily, looking at her eyes, heavy with passion, her lips rosy with kisses. "Please what Sam? Please take you hard and fast, or slow and sweet." He bent down and sucked her nipple. She cried out frantically grabbing the bedspread on each side, feeling like she was going to fly apart. 

            He took a finger, ran it up her thigh, causing her to arch. He spread her legs with one knee, and slid a finger in her wetness. She cried out his name, tightening around his finger. "Ah ah, I want you to wait." He whispered against her skin, wickedly. She grabbed his hair in both hands and forcibly lifted his head, "Daniel, I need you NOW." 

            "Your wish is my command." He opened her thighs wider and placed his erection at her entrance. He gently pushed forward, causing her to arch and making him plunge all of the way in to her tightness at once. "Oh God." He groaned, "Sam, you are so tight." She bucked against him, and he started thrusting harder and harder. She started to whip her head back and forth, then cried out, "Daniel." As she started shaking, he thrust into her one more time and poured himself into her, then collapsed. 

            She was still shuddering, feeling the sweet relief through her bones. She turned and kissed his face that was beside her. "Daniel, you are amazing." She felt the rumble of his laugh. He gently pulled out of her, causing her to moan in protest, then he lay beside her. "Do you regret it?" He asked, his eyes watching her carefully.

            She met her eyes, "Daniel, you know I love you. This was the icing on the cake. I do not regret a single moment." Reaching out she stroked his face, meeting his serious brown eyes with her blue ones. She rolled on her side, facing him. He groaned, reaching out to touch her. "Sam, you are just so hot." He leaned forward to kiss her again, and started the whole cycle of making love all over again.

            They finally made it up after noon, both of the desperate for fuel. Naked she padded out of the bathroom, looking for something quick to make that wouldn't poison Daniel. She was standing at the refrigerator shivering a bit in the chill, when she felt him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Cereal. That's it." She sighed as he kissed and nibbled down her shoulder. "Cereal's good." He murmured, not stopping. Turning she grabbed his hands, "Food first, sex later." He laughed, and crossed the kitchen to get bowls. She admired his ass with a sigh. "Man oh man. Daniel you are so built." She said, admiring the sight. He looked over his shoulder, laughing at the desire in her eyes. "Food first, jump my bones later." 

            They sat cross legged on her bad and devoured some sugar cereal. Daniel picked up the box, looking at the contents and winced. "Sam, this has no nutrition value whatsoever." She shook her head, mouth full." So? Your point"  "Never mind." He could almost feel the sugar coursing through his veins. He started up get up to take his dish in the kitchen when Sam grabbed his arm. 

            "Lie down." she said huskily. He did, wondering what was going on in her brilliant and flexible mind. She gently tipped her bowl over his navel and poured the sugary left over milk into it. He jumped in surprise at the coldness. She put her bowl on the nightstand, and knelt over him, her eyes dark, and started to lap up the milk like a kitten. 

            'Sex kitten', was his last coherent thought before she had her way with him.

            It was evening when he rolled onto his back and groaned. "I can't feel my legs." Sam lay beside him breathing unsteadily, eyes glassy. "I didn't know people could bend in that way." She said, trying to calm her thundering heart.

            She suddenly sat up, "I am starving, let's go out. It will be much safer." Slowly sitting up, making sure he was all in one piece he chuckled. He surveyed the damage, bruises, scratches and a bite mark on his chest. "That would probably be the wisest thing." he said stretching languidly. "I need to go back to my place, to shower and get some other clothes. If I shower here we'll likely starve to death." He smiled at her. 

            They went out to the restaurant locally known as the rattlesnake pit. It was a restaurant built high above Colorado Springs, with lots of glass to take advantage of the view. It was called the rattlesnake pit (not it's real name) because right after it had opened a man had died of a heart attack because no one had seen the nest of rattlers that had moved in during construction. One had wound around the leg of a patron, causing his death from fright. On the plus side it had great seafood and steaks.

            Daniel and Sam ate heartily. They would touch each other for no reason, except to feel the others hand. After devouring an enormous amount of food, they finally sat back. "I need dessert. Chocolate." Sam said thoughtfully. Daniel gaped at her, "After that steak you just plowed through?" She smiled, "Chocolate is an aphrodisiac." He shook his head at her, eyes heating up.

            Neither one of them had noticed General Hammond with Major Davis sitting on the other side of the restaurant. The General was eating when Davis called his attention to the couple. And it was obvious that they were a couple. Oh, there was going to be a problem when Jack got back. 

            The next four days were filled with laughter, love making and exploring the city of Colorado Springs like tourists. A tourist place had recommended that they visited NORAD, which caused them to laugh hysterically. 

            That Tuesday they went back into the mountain for the first time. Both of them felt more alive, and better about themselves than they had for a long time.  As they walked in the conference room, Sam stopped suddenly, causing Daniel to bump into her. "Not that that wasn't nice, but why are you stopping?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at Jack sitting at the conference table. Daniel's heart fell to his toes. Sam collected her self and walked into the room, sitting at her customary seat. Daniel took his seat, eyes not leaving Sam's face. Sam's cool eyes met the Colonel's. "Are you visiting?" she asked. 

            At that moment the General and Teal'c walked in. General Hammond walked over to Jack and shook his hand. "Welcome back Colonel." He said, then sat down. Teal'c nodded his head, "Indeed it is good to have you back O'Neill." Daniel stammered, "Umm, glad to see you Jack." Sam looked at Jack, "I'm glad you're back Sir." She said quietly. 

            The General cleared his throat and briefed everyone on where Jack had been and why. Daniel kept sneaking glances at Sam. She finally looked at him, and smiled reassuringly, causing his heart to ache a little less. After the briefing Sam went to see Janet, needing to talk to someone female. Daniel went to the locker room, deciding he needed to punch something to work out his frustration. He had just pulled off his t-shirt when Jack walked in. 

            "Hey Danny." Jack said then stopped. Noticeable against Daniel's fair skins were nail marks and 2 bite marks on his chest. He quickly pulled his shirt back down. "What do you want Jack?" he said neutrally. "What I want to know is why you and Carter are acting so squirrelly for." He then stopped and realization dawned in his eyes. "You, and Sam?" he said harshly. He grabbed Daniel and threw him up against the lockers. "How could you. How Could YOU?" Jack roared punctuating his pain by slamming Daniel into the lockers again. 

            "If you had said something before this she would still be yours, you idiot!" Daniel yelled back. All of the sudden Teal'c and an airman dragged the two apart, both of them breathing harshly. "You need to talk to Sam about this, it was her decision." Daniel threw his stuff back into his locker and walked out. 

            Jack was in his office, staring at his desk and piles of paperwork. There was a knock on the doorjamb and Sam stood there. "We need to talk."

            She closed the door, and sat down in the chair, meeting his eyes steadily. "Daniel and I are lovers, and you are just going to have to deal with it." Jack closed his eyes, "Why Sam?"  he said quietly.

            "It was finally time for me to move on." She said, and got up, opening the door and walking out. 

            Daniel was sitting on his steps, not going in but watching the birds in the feeders. A little silver car pulled up, and Sam got out. Daniel drank in her face, not believing that she was there. 

            She stood before him. "Daniel, I need you." Her eyes were smiling at him, and he stood, taking her hand and walked inside. 

            Read and review  
  



End file.
